User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/New FanFiction I'm Starting
I'm sorry guys, but Cartoon County High is on Semi-Permanent Hiatus. If I can ever think of anything else to do for it, I'll start it up again. :( However, I have a new story in the making! Everyone's heard of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, right? Well, I'm writing a cross-over that's based off that! It's not really Olympic Games, it's more of Baseball/Soccer/Football/Hockey/Basketball/Dancing/Kart Racing/Tennis/Swimming/etc. competition. Expect for one nasty twist: Someone on Team Mario is sabotaging Team Sonic! Will Sonic and the others be able to find out who before someone gets seriously injured, or worse, KILLED!?! There's only one OC, a reporter named Kala. Just a warning. Anyway, I have the list of members of each Team (If you want to guess who the sabotager is, do so in PMs on Facebook or YouTube. NOT IN THE COMMENTS! I'll let you know secretly if you're right, but you can't tell anyone if you do get it right.) And I have 2 sneak peeks! 8D Teams Team Sonic * Sonic * Amy * Tails * Cream * Knuckles * Rouge * Silver * Blaze * Shadow * Tikal Team Mario * Mario * Princess Peach * Luigi * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Now here are the two sneak peeks! Sneak Peek 1 "We're gonna crash!" Cream yelled over the squeal of the tires as the kart she and Tails were in spun out of control. The engine erupted into flame, and Cream shut her eyes and braced herself for the crash. In what felt like seconds, Tails got out of his seat, picked up Cream bridal style, and was flying her across the race track using his namesake. Cream, terrified at how high up they were, buried her face into Tail's chest. "Don't worry, Cream, I got you." Tails told her, tightening his grip on her. They landed safely behind the fence blocking the spectators from the race, and a loud explosion was heard behind them as the kart exploded. Tails and Cream were blinded by a camera flash, and Kala announced. "When the going got tough, the tough get out! Tails, being a hero, saved his girlfriend when their cycle went psycho-" "Not now, Kala, and Cream's not my girlfriend." Tails told her, gently setting Cream down. Kala rolled her eyes, and asked. "Any idea what happened, Tails?" Tails thought a bit, and said. "The only thing I can think of is sabotage. I tested that kart right before the race, and it worked perfectly fine then. Someone must have sabotaged it." Kala and Cream stared at Tails with eyes wide, then Kala asked. "Any guesses on who?" "I can't think of who would do such a thing." Tails admitted. People started cheering, and Kala ran over to the finish line to see who won. "Tails, thanks for saving me." Cream got on her toes, and gave Tails a small kiss on the lips. Tails's eyes widened, and Cream blushed.... ---- Sneak Peek 2 "AMY!" Sonic ran across the room to where the light fixture fell, and grabbed it. He started to pull it off Amy, and he looked up to see Kala throw down her camera and notebook to help him. They got the light beam off of Amy, and Sonic pulled her head into his lap and demanded. "Amy! Say something!" "These wires were cut." Kala said with dread in her voice. Sonic looked up, and she said. "This is too clean of a cut to be an accident. Someone knocked that light beam down on purpose." Sonic stared at her in horror, and Kala tossed her cellphone to Blaze and said. "Call 911, I'm going up onto the catwalk to see if I can find some clues...." ---- WARNING! This story has large amounts of SonAmy (Sonic and Amy), TaiReam (Tails and Cream), KnuxRouge (Knuckles and Rouge), SilAze (Silver and Blaze), and ShadIkal (Shadow and Tikal). There's also some references to MarioXPeach and LuigiXDaisy, but not many because they don't appear very often. Category:Blog posts